


Carter Kane x Reader oneshots & headcanons

by clickbait_official



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Clickbait, Fluff, Other, house of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickbait_official/pseuds/clickbait_official
Summary: my first ask! yay! :)
Relationships: Carter Kane/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Hurt/Comfort

(don’t worry you’re fine anon)  
I’m not quite sure what the mom/child argument would be about, but I’m going to say it’s something like money, job, life choices, the usual. 

“Shh, shh”  
“Why does she always do this? Every time I think I might be okay, she comes and ruins it! Why…”  
“It’s okay, you’re okay.”  
“Did I do something to deserve it? What made me so awful? I’m so tired of being hurt…”  
“Here, I’ll go get you some water.”  
Carter stands up and gives you his hoodie as you wipe off your tears. Your mother, the darling we love to hate dislike, had called you during your home-date with Carter. The call had rapidly turned into an argument (though clearly very one-sided). Luckily the call ended sooner, but left you in the state you were in.  
Carter had taken upon himself to bring you back to your normal self.  
He enters the room with not just one cup of water, but with a bag of Doritos.  
(You need to marry this man or I swear I’ll do it for you)  
He brings you enough comforting things to comfort you to next Tuesday.  
My goodness I forgot this man was rich.  
You get a hug, a kiss, and the company of Carter.  
What more could you ask for after a fight with mom?

(I am so sorry it just kinda fell apart at the end)  
I love you anon stay safe out there my anons and non-anons


	2. Headcanons pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks 🕰 anon ily :)

I’m tired and wish to talk about my boy sooo- I definitely head cannon that when Carter grows his hair out Amos has to teach him how to take care of it because the poor boy has no idea- also he’s the type that when he’s really really laughing, he has trouble standing up because he’s not used to it due to how his time with his dad was -🕰

He’s a dumbass  
But he’s my dumbass  
So that balances out for him  
I personally see him as kind of a stoic guy until you get to know him a bit more  
Then he’ll be more expressive  
He a himbo when it comes to love  
He’s smart in almost any field, but love?  
no :)  
Carter Kane = dummy dumb dumb when it comes to that  
But we love him anyway  
And when this boy laughs  
My god  
It’s so contagious  
Personally, see him as the type who’d just give out delighted wheezes when he’s laughing  
My goodness he’s so cute  
:)

So- s o :)  
I am once again in the mood to ramble about Carter headcannons-  
Carter is almost always the last to bed- he’s worried about falling asleep and things going horribly wrong. It’s a pretty common thing to see him passed out on the couch, and the first person to see him always covers him with a blanket.  
He definitely has a pop socket on the back of his phone. He refuses to risk dropping it- even if he definitely has some cash to spare.  
He’s the type to baby his s/o- carrying them around, bringing them snacks, and just constantly spoiling them. He feels like it’s the least he can do for dragging them into the mess known as his life.  
He seems like the type that has a box of pictures of everyone at the house of life that he’ll go through when he’s sad -🕰

He’s definitely a worry-wart  
Like it’s his hobby  
But it’s just the way he shows he cares :)  
And the way he was brought up..  
I imagine living in a suitcase had its ups and downs  
But he learned to treasure what he could fit in the suitcase, so the phone headcanon makes sense (ur so smart bb)  
He absolutely wouldn’t want his s/o being lonely so he spoils them rotten  
And the box of pictures!  
Whenever he’s sad, depressed, or just nostalgic, he looks through and smiles through his tears (or lack thereof)


	3. Carter Kane x Reader x Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff because I felt lonely

You walk on campus to you lame, boring school. Ugh. Here we go again.

You sit down at your desk in Ms. Frizzle’s classroom and sigh as she begins taking roll calls. 

You’re about Mr. Carter Kane’s age, with twice the sass. Sadie is jealous. 

Speaking of Sadie, everyone was confused when she suddenly began taking you as a role model? V strange for her, but you didn’t mind being a parental figure for the girl. She was just misunderstood, and she was also pretty sweet. If you weren’t already dating her brother, you’d probably go for her:)

You’re the only one she’ll actually listen to, other than Uncle Amos. Which meant you could stop her from accidentally burning down the house, always a plus. 

Carter hasn’t seen you in a while, so he decides that needs to change. He’s going to meet you on campus. He texts your phone, but unfortunately your phone is kaput. Dead. Gone. Drained of battery. Which isn’t very helpful. 

You’re out for your lunch break when he arrives on campus. You don’t notice him at first, but you turn around after he taps your shoulder. Your friends giggle, remembering how you told them about him in such a starstruck way. 

He takes out some coupons for your favorite ice cream place. (if you don’t like ice cream i guess your favorite dessert?)

He takes you out for lunch there. Except it’s not really lunch? Oh well.

Afterwards, he convinces you to skip school just this once, to which you stare at him for a long time.

“Sadie’s rubbing off on you, isn’t she?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He takes you back to the House of Life, where he makes you hot chocolate and that hot vanilla. (it’s called Sahlab i’ve heard it’s pretty good)

Soon you fall asleep on the couch, after watching the flames.

The others notice you sleeping together on the couch. They can’t help but smile, and one lays a blanket over the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request as much as you like anons & non-anons  
> just do it here- https://clickbait-official.tumblr.com/


End file.
